User blog:HaydenStudios/Retiring, and my battles are up for grabs
Hey everyone, Just thought I'd mention that what ever battles I've had reserved are no longer reserved because I'm retiring from this wiki. As time has gone on I've been getting less and less active and having less interest in this site. I pretty much silently declared my retirement to myself a while ago and have been ignoring all the wikia notifications in my inbox since, but I thought I'd mention this here since I have an abundance of free time today and still care about my friends here even if I no longer care that 197 pages are still in need of revamping. One of my great failures as a user here has been that I never did get around to doing all the battles I had planned. Here are the battles I had reserved that are no longer in reserve: Conker the Squirrel vs. Miles "Tails" Prower (If someone wants to do this, feel free to use the title card I made) Gimli vs. Trumpkin Gandalf The White vs. Aslan (looking back, I'm not sure this is such a great matchup; I discourage others from trying this matchup) Severus Snape vs. Misery Sonic The Hedgehog vs. Mario Gandalf the Grey vs. Voldemort (rematch) All of these battles are now up for grabs. I'll leave the pages of these warriors for you guys to mess with. Also, just so that I can have this written in a relevant place and finally get rid of that sticky note that's been sitting around for ages, here are some matchups that I thought about doing, but reserving that far in advance would have been excessive: Conan the Barbarian vs. Prince Dastan Terra vs. Toph Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) vs. The Flash (DCAU) Sonic the Hedgehog (AOSTH) vs. Freakazoid The White Witch vs. The Queen (Snow White and the Huntsman) Aragog vs. Shelob Super Sonic vs. Goku There's a lot more I would like to say, but I'm getting bored writing this because this site just isn't interesting to me anymore. There are a lot of you that I'd like to write to individually, but it looks like a good portion of my old friends have gone inactive as well. I'll be happy to hang around for just a little bit and say our goodbyes in the comments below, though. The one person that I will write a personal goodbye to in this blog post is Leolab. Leo, I know that in our time together we've had lots of disagreements and had some pretty elaborate arguments, but as far as I'm concerned, it was all good fun. If there was someone on the internet with whom I had to have all of those arguments, I'm glad it was someone who has the generally quiet calmness that you do. Despite our differences, I've always considered us to be friends. So yeah, I'm pretty much done. Like I said, I'll hang around for a little bit to reply to posts on this blog post, but after that, I will probably not be checking back much if at all and will make wikia stop sending me E-mails every time content I'm following here gets updated, because those are just starting to waste space. Farewell. Category:Blog posts